State laws impose stringent conditions in the handling of pesticide chemicals particularly when in concentrated form. Conventionally, the pesticide chemicals are provided in closed shipping containers from which the chemical is withdrawn and mixed with water for storage in a spray tank preparatory to a spraying operation. The storage or spray tank may be on a tractor or an aircraft.
It is essential in operations of the foregoing type that the mixing and transfer of the pesticide from the shipping container to the spray tank be carried out without exposing the operator to the concentrated materials. Further, it is desirable to provide some means for flushing out the shipping containers after the pesticide has been used up.